A NiAl alloy has the advantages of high melting point, low density, high thermal conductivity, high structural stability, excellent oxidation resistance, and the like, so that the NiAl alloy is superior to conventional titanium alloy in the field of high temperature engineering and may fill the gap between a conventional high temperature alloy and a high temperature structural ceramic, and is a novel high temperature structural material with great potential. NiAl alloy tubular parts have good application prospects in the engineering field, and are mainly used in aero engines, air inlets and flame tubes of ultra-high-speed aerospace vehicles and other components. However, since the intrinsic brittleness of intermetallic compounds limits the use of such materials, conventional processing processes need to include forging, hot rolling, superplastic forming, and the like. The preparation of NiAl alloy tube blank is particularly difficult. The conventional processing method generally adopts isothermal rolling (or pack rolling) to prepare a NiAl alloy sheet, and after coiling, NiAl alloy welded tube blank is obtained through welding; or NiAl alloy tube blank is obtained through an extrusion process under high temperature. Then, thin-walled tubular parts are obtained by superplastic forming. A conventional preparation process is adopted, the process is complicated, the requirements for equipment are harsh, and the rate of finished products is low. Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop novel technologies for hot processing of intermetallic compounds.
Against this problem, researchers at home and abroad have proposed the following technical ideas. The patent with the publication No. CN106676330 A proposes a NiAl alloy and a preparation method thereof. The method uses Ni and Al powder to prepare a NiAl alloy by vacuum hot pressing or precision casting, and the method may be applied to preparation of a glass hot bending die. However, it is difficult to use the method to prepare NiAl alloy thin-walled members. The patent with the publication No. CN103057203 A proposes a layered NiAl material and a preparation method thereof. The method adopts an alternating lamination of Ni foils and Al foils to perform hot press compounding twice, and a NiAl alloy plate is obtained after heat treatment. However, the conventional method for preparing the NiAl alloy thin-walled tubular parts is still used, that is, a sheet is first prepared, the NiAl alloy welded tube is obtained, and a tubular part is finally obtained by superplastic forming. In addition, a tube coiling process is difficult, a tube welding process is complicated, a superplastic forming process has higher requirements on forming devices and material structures, the forming rate is lower, and superplastic forming defects of the thin-walled tubular parts are more, for example, voids are easily formed in the deformation process, resulting in material fracture.